Changing Sisters Grimm
by ILoveBeingABookworm
Summary: This is about the main characters changing their story. I've always wanted to write this kind of story! This is one where they read their own book and change the future. When I'm looking for these kinds of stories, I always search reading and/or books. So I'll say it and hopeful people will find this story. :) Suggestions are welcome! PxS
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina's POV:**

I can't believe Ms. Smirt is sending us to, yet another, crazy!

Well actually I can I mean she did send us to Ms. Longdon, who swore her toilet was haunted, but sending us to a person pretending to be our dead grandmother is taking it too far!

I look out the window, sighing at the sight of rain trickling down the window.

I'm going to die of boredom here.

In a quick flash, Daphne and Sabrina are whisked away.

**Author's Note: Ok change of plans, I was going to add the POV of every character being taken so you know what time zone they're from, but the whole whisking away thing got really boring and frankly I winced at my own words. So instead I'm going to just put Sabrina's and have the others say who they are and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina's POV:**

I look around and see bright colors flashing past me in a blur.

I look to my right and see Daphne, screaming her head off and her hair sticking upwards like she'd just been electrocuted. I'm guessing I looked pretty much the same.

I grab Daphne's hand and try to pull her closer to me, but the speed we are going is keeping her in place. I pull using all my strength, my arm muscles straining and burning with the effort. Right as I was beginning to think it was useless and was in the process of thinking up a new plan, Daphne finally moved closer. I renewed my efforts and had her in my arms in a couple of minutes.

Ok, I've got Daphne, now how long until we reach the ground.

Suddenly, we were dropped on to a bunch of soft, fluffy, white pillows. The force of our fall caused feathers to fly all over the place and by the time the feathers had settled, we were covered with them.

Magically all of the pillows disappeared. Fortunately, that included the feathers, stupid feathers...

We both breath heavily, just sitting there holding each other. I looked around at the room we had fallen in, frowning suspiciously.

There were two beds, one a dark, midnight blue and the other a light, soft pink. By the bed was two small dressers, dark brown wood or something, hey I don't know dressers very well!

I glance around until I finally spotted a light brown door, sitting there innocently like it didn't just try to hide from my sight.

Man, I've got to get out of here. I'm starting to act like one of the crazies!

"Sabrina, what do we do? How are we going to get out of here? How did we get here in the first place? Are they going to kill us? Eat our organs? Use our bones to make a necklace? Eat our eyes in their human stew?!" Daphne said, getting louder and louder as she described every gory possibility.

"Daphne calm down! I'm going to get us out of this! After getting us out of all those crazies houses, you think I'm going to let these people trap us?" I said, trying to appear confident.

I get up, gently pulling Daphne with me, "Ok. Here's what we'll do, we're going to walk out there and scope the area." I said, trying to speak soothingly.

"Like secret agents?" Daphne asked excitedly, back to her normal self.

"Yep, well add ninja skills," I causally added in knowing the reaction. In 3, 2, 1…

"OH MY GOSH! SECRET AGENTS AND NINJAS? AT THE SAME TIME?" Daphne screamed out and was about to say more, but it was all muffled by my hand.

"Yes, but you've got to be quiet," I hissed out in a quiet, whisper.

Daphne nods slowly showing her understanding. I slowly pull my hand away from here mouth and she immediately bites her palm.

I gesture for her to follow me to the door, making sure to add funny ninja poses.

Daphne laughs silently, trying to mimic me.

When we finally got to the door, Daphne was trying not to giggle aloud, her face turning red from effort.

I shake my head in amusement before focusing on the task at hand.

I slowly peek inside the room, only opening it up a crack before throwing it open in shock.

"Mom? Dad?"

**Author's Note: Ok, Sabrina's a bit OC, but I like her like this. She's a bit more mature. In the book, I was always so ticked off when she treated her sister like crap, but now she's going to be a bit more loving and fun.**


End file.
